


Cosplay Love

by SamuraiKanda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bonus Day, Cosplay, Final Fantasy VII - Freeform, M/M, Stingue Week 2015, Vienna Comic Con, same Seiyuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting and Rogue living like we do -> as big Fans of Cosplay and everything regarding Japan</p><p>STINGUE WEEK 2015 BONUS DAY - Cosplay/Costume</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosplay Love

**Author's Note:**

> first of all.... I had so much fun writing this one *-*  
> I'm refering here to the Comic con taking place the first time in Vienna  
> and the idea behind the Cosplay is simple ;)
> 
> Sakurai-san -> Cloud/Sting  
> Suzumura-san -> Zack/Rogue

Both of them are big fans of japanese Music and Role Play Games. Sting only found out about this after they first stumbled across on an Internet platform both are registered. They exchange some short Messages, participate at the same games and somehow after five years of writing he decides to make the first step.   
  
He suggests to exchange phone numbers and E-mail, so they could stay in touch outside the platform. Honestly, he‘s more then surprised, when the other one suddenly calls him in the middle of the night while they are chatting. One thing for sure, he loves to hear this voice. So he becomes curious how the young man behind this voice really looks like.  
  
After only a month of calling both decide it is time to finally meet each other. They know each other now for so long and somehow he‘s getting nervous for his first chance to meet Rogue Cheney. He only knows the younger ones real name, because it was the younger one suggesting they should start calling themselves by their real names.   
  
The first time they meet was a mere disaster. His best friend Natsu crashed in and therefore they had to postpone to another date. The second time worked only so far, that one of Rogue‘s acquaintances tagged along to check him out. But one thing was for sure. Rogue insisted on meeting him and it made him feel so good, he can‘t put it into simple words.  
  
So, when do you want to meet again? -  
I hope you haven‘t planned anything for next weekend? -  
Nope. The days are all free -  
Good. I‘ll see you at the ComicCon -  
  
When he reads this line, he has first to think. Whoa. Wait. He had promised Yukino and Minerva to accompany them to their first convention. Damned. And here, he was so close to see Rogue again. A deep sigh leaves his lips as he clicks on the profile of the younger one and reads right there the news, he would be there all three days as Zack Fair. Now he has a plan. He knows that character quite well and he knows, who fits exactly with that one.  
  
I bet, you‘re not able to recognize me at all -  
 How come? -  
You‘ll see ;) -  
  
A smile rests on his lips as he writes this words into the chat, waiting for Rogue to reply.  
  
Ok, but I warn you. I‘m around with two of my friends -  
Me too. Honestly, can‘t await to see you -  
Same here -  
  
A gentle smile rests on his lips as he reads this words coming from Rogue. Somehow the two of them are really on one wave length.  
  
************  
  
It looked almost impossible but he‘s able to finish the planned Cosplay. Minerva looks at him and she only shakes her head while he‘s battling to get his blond hair to be spikier than usual. Minerva tells him to hold still as she helps him fixing his hair the way he wants it to be and he thanks her for this. A co-worker of him was able to get ihm a replica of the famous Buster Sword from Japan and therefore he paid less than ordering it directly over the Internet. Together with his two friends he heads now off to the place the convention starts and in a way he‘s nervous.  
  
He only knows Rogue is running around at the convention with two friends at his side and dressed as Zack Fair. But what, if they miss each other? ,Just stay positive, Sting‘ is he now thinking when almost a hour later they line up to get their tickets. So many people are here. Some characters he notices immediately, some not.   
  
With a smile he reacts as the people ask him if they can take a photo of him. „My Apologizes, but would it be allright to take a photo of the two of you?“ is now a man with blond long hair and deep green eyes asking him in a polite way. He quickly nods and follows him, when he notices spiky black hair and a replica of a Buster Sword on the back.  
  
First he has to think who it is. This person seems so familiar to him, but why? Just as the photo is taken, he notices even Yukino and Minerva to take out their cameras as well. „So did the two of you decide to go as a team or what?“ is now Yukino asking him and slightly confused he looks at her, than at the young man laying his hand on his shoulder. „It seems like Sting here decided to do so“ is he now picking up the voice he knows quite well and right now he‘s more confused.   
  
„Wait, Rogue? From where do you know Yukino?“  
„Her sister lives in the same building like me, so I often see her. Besides, you are far too easy to spot“  
  
is Rogue now saying to him with a gentle smile resting on his lips.  
  
*********  
  
The first day was marvelous. Once they‘ve done some steps, there were requests to take a picture of them. He hasn‘t even told the older one about his Cosplay. Still, a gentle smile rests on his lips. Somehow he could have guessed, that Sting would look up his profile. After the last visitors have taken their pictures of them right infront of the entrance he tells Rufus to wait for a moment. „What are you doing right now?“ is he now asking Sting as he looks right at him and somehow he wonders, if he could do what he has planned on his way here. Even through he‘s now calm & collected, he can feel his heart beats faster than usual. „Actually, I thought of driving home“ is Sting now answering with a sheepish grin and a short rose dust covers his cheeks as he feels Orga pushing him towards this attractive blond man.  
  
„Don‘t worry, he‘s coming along as well“ is Minerva saying in a demanding voice while Yukino slightly giggles and he wonders what they actually know as Sting agrees to come along. But without a denial, he feels in a way relieved to have more time to spend with Sting. As they reach the hotel he‘s going to stay until this convention is over, he gets slightly nervous and a tingle crawls through his body as Sting is standing right next to him inside the elevator.   
  
He blushes as he remembers all this scenes within the role plays they share or participate in. Some of them are very explicit and somehow he always ends being the submissive. He blushes more as he has to think on their recent role play. Damned. Elevators are bad. Very bad. Alone what the creative ghost can do within this little space. Hopefully Sting doesn‘t recognize at all what‘s currently on his mind. As the reach the floor their rooms are they wish the ladies a good night and Sting agrees to accopmany him to his own room.  
  
„How come you ended up having a double room all for yourself?“  
„I was supposed to share it with someone, but this person cancled on us“  
  
is he now explaining as they are now inside the room and somehow he can‘t stop his heart from beating so fast. Maybe he should try not to focus on playing yaoi role plays too much. Maybe then, but only maybe, he would not have this curiosity resting in him how it is in real time to sleep with a man.  
  
His cheeks feel like burning as Sting starts to take off the upper part of the uniform and his gaze trails along this well shaped body of the older one. Quickly he turns away to hide the redness resting on his cheeks and he starts to remove the contact lenses he had to wear. One thing for sure. They spend too much writing explicit contents.   
  
„Mind, if a take a quick shower?“  
„No, not at all“  
  
is he answering him and he becomes scarlet red as he can see him for a couple of seconds standing there naked.   
  
He can‘t deny it at all. Sting is for sure a very attractive young man and on top of that the main reason of his latest wish. Even through they know each other now for five years, he never felt this way before. Sure, he had different play partners before he met Sting. But the attractive blond young man made him change his view on life. Thanks to him, he started to interact a bit more with the people in his surrounding area. Thanks to him, he started to value life again. A gentle smile rests now on his lips. Even through it was first somehow a ridiculous thought for him, but finally he‘s able to admit, there is more than simple friendship resting deep inside of him for Sting Eucliffe. Stronger, than anything else could be.


End file.
